futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Japanese Federation
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Japanese Federation (日本連盟) is an Eastern Asian republic which came into existence in the year 2020 when Emperor Heisei died mysteriously and his family decided not to continue the centuries-old monarchy. Sony, Facebook Nintendo, Toyota and Honda subsequently moved their Japanese operations to Canadamerica in order to take advantage of the growing labor pool over there. By the 2040s, Japanese sports leagues like J-League Soccer and Nippon Professional Baseball had to operate with mostly foreign players due to the population crash in Japan. Due to the rising cost of transportation, maglev train eventually replace the role of automobiles for people to get to work; with the exception of people who choose to work at home-based businesses. With airplanes becoming obsolete in 2030, Japan is only connected to the rest of the world through sea transportation and sub-orbital spacecraft. The Royal Palace of Tokyo was shut down by the republican government; selling the land that became a Sony indoor theme park. Summary The deposed Japanese Royal Family decided that Japanese life was getting stagnant due to the low birth rate and declining population and decided to buy numerous amounts of houses in Southern Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong instead. By 2019, the general mood of the Japanese people has been the gloomiest since the early 1960s due to thoughts about their fading culture. Japanese residents born between 1981 and 1995 saw Japanese politics as similar to the decline of the Roman Empire. Most of them were eventually donated to Habitat for Humanity for tax reasons while one was kept in downtown Seoul as their permanent place of residence. The Japanese calendar was abandoned in favor of the Gregorian calendar and the Japanese era system finally came to a complete end. The Royal Palace in Tokyo was demolished and was replaced with a Sony indoor theme park. Sony, became better known for its indoor theme parks than its video games thanks to the Gaming Depression which destroyed the mainstream gaming industry. Only the freeware and unlicensed gaming communities continued to operate after January 20, 2038 until a resurgency was made sometime in the 2060s. A 24 hour-long world beat music festival performed on July 5, 2069 made Japan a famous tourist spot once again. Due to Japan's shrinking population, Asian and Australian familes with at least two children will be encouraged to immigrate to there as a 10-year plan to stabilize Japan's population. Families from the Eurasian Union must renounce their Eurasian citizenship before being allowed to live in Japan. As a result, English, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Dutch were declared to be Japan's "other official languages." Japanese schoolchildren were also getting lazy on DVD movies, video games, YouTube and Wikipedia so the Japanese government implemented a mandatory leadership program (若い成人のリーダーシッププログラム) in order to create the next generation of Japanese intelligentsia. In the year 2095, the Japanese public agreed to be absorbed into the United States of Earth by a super-majority in a referendum supervised by the United States of Europe, Canadamerica and the United Nations. Category:RyansWorld Category:Japanese Federation